sick
by brooklyntokyo
Summary: seungwoo sedang sakit dan jinhyuk mampir untuk merawat kekasihnya. [producex101 (victonxup10tion) fanfiction (han seungwoo x lee jinhyuk)]


_**sick © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**romance**_

_**rate-T**_

...

seungwoo mendengar ketukan dari balik pintu rumahnya, pria itu dengan malas menurunkan dirinya dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. wajahnya merah, sesekali ia akan batuk. pria itu tengah demam setelah kehujanan dua hari sebelumnya. seungwoo mengomel saat mendengar ketukan lagi di pintu, semakin keras. tak biasanya ia akan mudah kesal begini, hanya saja ia akan menjadi lebih sensitif saat sedang sakit.

"iya sebentar, aku masih berjalan." begitu membuka pintu, seungwoo menemukan jinhyuk yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "sedang apa kau? tidak mengajar?" "sudah pulang. hari ini aku hanya ada sampai siang. ayo masuk, kak." jinhyuk berjalan melewati tubuh seungwoo, pria itu bersiul riang sambil menenteng plastik belanjaan. "kau ini, selalu bertindak seperti berada di rumah sendiri." seungwoo bergumam sebelum melempar tubuhnya yang masih demam ke sofa terdekat.

jinhyuk sendiri tampak tak peduli, ia berjalan lurus hingga dapur rumah seungwoo. pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari plasti besarnya lantas mulai menatanya di atas meja. "ibumu menghubungiku. katanya beliau tak bisa pulang tepat waktu, jadi aku disuruh menjagamu hari ini." seungwoo hanya mengguman sebagai balasan. kepalanya pening, ia ingin beristirahat, tapi melihat kekasihnya mampir untuk menjaganya rasanya sayang jika ia meninggalkan pria itu untuk tidur.

karenanya seungwoo berusaha bangkit, berjalan terhuyung menuju dapur dan bersandar pada pilar yang ada. jinhyuk melirik dengan ekor mata, tangannya masih sibuk memotong sayuran sebelum mencucinya hingga bersih. "duduk saja di sana, kenapa justru berdiri di situ." "aku tak bisa membiarkanmu meledakkan dapurku, lee jinhyuk. dan juga aku khawatir kau menaburkan racun di makananku." jinhyuk buru-buru membalik badan dengan tangan diletakkan di pinggang. seungwoo tertawa, samar wajah kesal jinhyuk adalah hiburan untuknya yang hanya bisa memandang kabur karena sakit kepala. "enak saja! kemampuanku tak sepayah itu, ya! dan juga untuk apa aku meracunimu, kak?!" seungwoo mengangkat tangannya tak peduli, lantas ia mengibaskan tangannya, meminta jinhyuk kembali memasak. sang kekasih menurut, mendengus terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur dan sup yang berserakan di atas meja dapur.

saat semua bahan sudah masuk ke dalam panci, seungwoo perlahan mendekat. lengannya ia selipkan pada lengan jinhyuk yang sibuk menambah bumbu. seungwoo memeluk tubuh kekasihnya "kak, astaga kau mengejutkanku!" seungwoo tak menjawab, ia justru mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak jinhyuk, entah sengaja atau tidak membuat dahinya yang hangat menempel pada leher jenjang jinhyuk. pria yang tadinya sibuk memasak segera berhenti dan memutar tubuh.

"kak, badanmu panas! kau istirahat saja di sofa atau di kamar." seungwoo menggeleng. ia justru kembali memeluk tubuk jangkung kekasihnya. "tidak mau, aku mau mengganggumu memasak." jinhyuk menghela napas, kekasihnya akan jadi manja dan sensitif di hadapannya saat sakit.

"kau harus istirahat kak, kau bilang ingin kembali bekerja besok." jinhyuk merenggangkan pelukan seungwoo lantas menbuat pria itu menatapnya. "lagipula aku tak mau tertular demammu, jadi istirahat saja di sana." seungwoo memutar bola matanya saat jinhyuk terkekeh menyebalkan. "kau lupa aku sakit karena menjemput siapa?" jinhyuk angkat bahu, acuh. "salah sendiri nekat menjemputku saat tak ada payung di rumah. aku juga sudah bilang kan jika aku bisa pulang sendiri setelah menunggu hujan reda." "mana bisa aku membiarkanmu malam-malam pulang sendirian, bus terakhir sudah tak ada malam itu, hyuk. dan jarak rumー" seungwoo berhenti bicara saat tiba-tiba jinhyuk menangkup pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"sudah ya, jangan marah-marah terus. istirahatlah, aku buatkan makanan. aku janji tidak akan seburuk kukis terakhir kali." kali ini seungwoo yang menghela napas pelan. pria itu kantas mengangguk dan membalas kecupan jinhyuk, membuat kekasihnya terkesiap sebelum keduanya terkekeh bersama. seungwoo berjalan gontai menuju sofa. pria itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, membiarkan jinhyuk sibuk memasak sambil berdoa semoga pria itu tak mengacau.

entah berapa waktu yang seungwoo habiskan untuk tidur, tapi kini jinhyuk tengah sibuk membangunkannya. "kak, kak seungwoo, makan malam sudah siap, makanlah dulu." butuh beberapa kali jinhyuk menepuk pipi seungwoo agar sang kekasih terbangun. begitu seungwoo terbangun jinhyuk segera membantunya untuk duduk dan menemaninya makan, tentu dengan menu berbeda, bubur dan sup hangat untuk seungwoo dan tumis jamur untuk jinhyuk. keduanya menghabiskan makan malam dalam suasana tenang. bukan hal biasa, keduanya terbiasa makan sambil berbincang ringan. namun kondisi seungwoo sedang tak memungkinkan untuk banyak bercakap dengan sang kekasih, dan jinhyuk memahami itu.

waktu berlalu dan keduanya telah menandaskan makanan masing-masing. jinhyuk sibuk membersihkan bekas makan mereka saat ia mendengar suara seungwoo memanggilnya. "kau menginap?" "umm ... rencananya sih tidak. kenapa? kau ingin aku menginap?" seungwoo mengangguk pada jinhyuk yang sudah selesai mengeringkan tangan. "baiklah, sekarang minum obatmu dan tidur kak, aku akan menemanimu tidur." seungwok terkekeh mendengar kalimat jinhyuk. "rasanya menyenangkan kau perhatikan seperti ini." jinhyuk tak menjawab hanya segera mendorong seungwoo menuju kamarnya, menarik pria itu masuk dan melempar dirinya ke ranjang seungwoo. jinhyuk menepuk tempat kosong di sisi tubuhnya dan merentangkan lengan, memberi gestur agar seungwoo segera merebahkan diri dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya. seungwoo hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya, itu terlihat kekanakan baginya, sekaligus lucu dan menggemaskan. jinhyuk selalu menggemaskan dengan caranya sendiri.

seungwoo mendekat, pelan-pelan naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh kurus jinhyuk. "kau bilang takut tertular demamku jika kita terus berdekatan." "ah sudahlah, lagipula jika aku sakit, kau akan merawatku kan?" seungwoo tertawa pelan. "oh, jadi kau hanya ingin kembali mendapatkan perhatianku rupanya." jinhyuk mengangguk tanpa malu-malu dan seungwoo kembali tertawa. pria itu lantas mulai menutup mata, membiarkan jinhyuk mengelus punggungnya, menghantarkannya ke alam mimpi. dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi jinhyuk untuk menyusul, mengabaikan kemungkinan ia akan tertular demam. jinhyuk hanya ingin ada untuk kekasihnya.

...

tiga hari berlalu sejak jinhyuk menginap di hari seungwoo terkena demam. dua hari sebelumnya ia sudah sembuh dan bisa kembali bekerja dengan baik. hari ini sepulang bekerja ia akan berkunjung ke rumah jinhyuk. tapi sebelumnya ia perlu mampir di minimarket dekat kantornya. seungwok perlu membawa beberapa bahan makanan.

menjelang pukul delapan seungwoo sudah sampai di rumah jinhyuk. beberapa kali ia memencwt bel dan memanggil jinhyuk, namun pria yang tinggal seorang diri ーsetelah adik perempuannya pindah di apartemen dekat kampusnyaー itu tak juga muncul. seungwoo hampir meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi sang kekasih saat pintu rumah jinhyuk terbuka. ia bisa melihat wajah jinhyuk yang merona. seungwoo mengulum senyum sambil menunggu jinhyuk, yang bermuka masam, membuka pagar rumahnya.

"hai, pria yang sedang demam, aku datang untuk merawatmu!" seruan riang seungwoo terdengar dan jinhyuk tak tahu harus senang dan terharu atau kesal.

[fin]

_ff ini bakal aku post di akun wattpadku (reverieve) juga, jadi jangan kaget aja kalo sama di sana hehehe_


End file.
